Need You
by Femme Jade M
Summary: Ginny needs to apologize to Luna. (GinnyLuna)


**Need You**

Status: One-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters within!

Warning: Ginny/Luna femme slash, angst, sap, romance, post-Hogwarts, challenge story.

Notes: This is for the Challenge on the ginnyxluna LJ community. Write a Ginny/Luna fic after Hogwarts. So here it is. The song is by Coldplay (The Scientist) and it is a wonderful and powerful song. So the reason for the angst. Besides, I don't think I've read any Ginny/Luna angst before.

Summary: Ginny needs to apologize to Luna.

~~.~~.~~

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said that it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress_

_  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

_By Coldplay "The Scientist"_

_~~.~~.~~_

            Ginny stood in front of the door of her…their…Luna's small cottage. A Muggle welcoming mat underneath her feet that she found was devoid of the house key. The front door that represents the emotions raging the house was a deep, deep blue tinged with a prism of white. Sadness, loneliness, and slight hope Ginny guessed at and laid her hand flat against the wood. The gaudy and fake ring on her pointer finger (it had been too big for her other fingers) glinted dully. It reminded her that this was her problem. This fight, argument, pain-filled silence was all her fault. Luna had every right to want her out of the house.

            The red-head slid her hand down and sighed deeply. She just didn't know how to say she was sorry. Before she had never done anything where she needed to apologize. Living in a family filled with boys who did all the wrong things, she had learned to keep herself in check. And yet, and yet she had gone and been uncommonly cruel. Had poked fun at Luna's dad when he was in St. Mungo's, recovering from a failed "mission" to discover Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks. She hadn't meant to be so mean about it. Really she thought Luna might get a kick out of it. Laugh her wistful laugh that sounded like wooden wind chimes knocking together. Or her bright blue eyes would light up like during one of her favorite rants.

            Instead her beautiful eyes had filled with most unexpected tears. Ginny had never seen Luna cry after a slight joke. The youngest Weasley couldn't even remember if she had ever cried when she watched her mother die. So this took her off guard. Hot trailing tears as she backed away from Ginny. A pale hand twisted in her dirty blonde hair. And the tears didn't stop, there was so much pain and hurt behind her saline tears that Ginny was frozen. Confused and almost disbelieving until Luna turned and locked herself in her father's hospital room. After that Ginny didn't know what to do. She had tried to talk to her when the young woman came out, but her words died in her throat at the large doe eyes that met hers.

           So she had followed Luna home, gathered some stuff and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for three days. Now she was here, her sack of clothing sitting next to the door. And her eyes fixed on the ugly "Welcome" mat at her feet.

            How was she going to say she was sorry? She didn't even know exactly why Luna had freaked out over a small joke. Much less how to go and fix it, how to take Luna into her arms and sweep away the pain she didn't know the girl could feel. Kiss her lips until she cried with only joy. Run her hands through her hair that she sometimes forgot to wash for two days. Leaving her dirty blonde tresses to feel more like a loved cotton shirt. Anything that would help Luna forgive her.

            Once again she raised her hand to the door. Only this time she knocked. Lightly, hesitantly, almost backing away again to contemplate. She wish she didn't have to wait to talk to Luna. That she didn't have enough manners to allow Luna to come to her and let her back in, instead of using an unlocking spell and just barging in. Carefully she listened for any sound of someone moving inside, before she realized that Luna moved more silently than should be allowed possible. Always on the tips of her feet and lightly. When the door didn't open she sighed.

            Maybe she shouldn't have come back. Although she knew that would never happen, she loved Luna too much to just disappear. She wasn't Harry, who had disappeared three years ago; she wasn't Hermione, disappearing into books, she was like Ron, confront your problem. Only she was much less violent and more subtle. So she stared at the door. Watching the deep blue color, searching for an answer to her unasked question. Would she be able to apologize? Her arms wrapped tightly across her middle and she didn't think she could.

            Slowly she sank to her knees and then flopped over to lean against the door. Letting the sun-warmed wood comfort her, the smell of old wood and damp grass reminding her of the way Luna smelt all the time. Something odd, but refreshing and endearing. It was a smell that infused itself in her long hair, curled around her collarbone where Ginny loved to kiss; wrapped around her entire being almost protectively. Ginny felt another sigh rise in her chest. She was tired of only remembering, she just wanted to get past this fight. And get to hold _her_ Luna. Make love to _her Luna. And have __her Luna forever._

            Sadly she raised the hand with the silly ring Luna had given her. Watching the sun warm the worn silver color. The plastic "stone" in the middle the color of Luna's eyes; a bright pale blue that reminded her of those days in Hogwarts when they would sprawl out together on the grass, Luna's head propped chin first on Ginny's breast. Her eyes half-closed dreamily. And Ginny would lay there, her arms behind her head, and her eyes trained on the early morning pale blue sky.

            Why was this so hard for her? She was a girl, didn't girls have an easier time of saying they were sorry and meaning it? She knew her mother had, and Hermione, and even some of the girls that she could quite remember their names from Hogwarts had. Was she the only girl on the planet that couldn't knock bravely on the door and declare her apology? Which reminded her that she was Gryffindor. Where was her Gryffindor courage and strength and hard headedness? Ginny knocked her head into the door behind her in frustration. She felt like some cowardly Slytherin, not being able to apologize, or take her courage in one hand and her love in the other to knock on the door.

            When suddenly said door swung open, making the red head fall backwards. Her head connecting with the hard tile of the entryway. She cried out and scrunched her eyes closed in pain.

            "Oh my, are you alright Ginny?" Luna exclaimed. Wrapping a comforting hand over her own, helping the sprawled woman to a sitting position.

            Ginny winced and opened her eyes, blinking to clear her brief dizziness and meeting Luna's pale blue eyes. Noticing they were bloodshot, but her sadness was overlapped in worry. And the reply on her lips died. How could she have hurt this wonderful woman? Intentionally or otherwise. The smell of old wood and damp grass filled her senses. Slowly she leaned forward, kissing Luna's right cheek lovingly. Not noticing the tears rushing down her face.

            "I…I'm so sorry Luna! Oh Merlin, I didn't mean to make you cry. I…I don't even know why I said those things I did. Please…Please I need you, I need you so much." Ginny threw herself onto the other kneeling woman. Nuzzling her face into a chest she had known for so long and knew so well. Letting Luna's unique smell wash over her.

            And slowly, Luna started to laugh. Ginny froze her sobs. Why was Luna laughing? She glanced up and saw the young woman with her head arched against the floor. Her laughter ringing louder. And when she caught those pale blue eyes she laughed as well.

            Ginny didn't think one could ever be forgiven like that. She pushed herself up and captured those lips she knew so well. Savoring the lightly chapped and warm feeling, wanting to cry and laugh and sigh all at the same time.

            Instead, she just kept kissing softly.

~~.~~.~~

Please review, comment, or send me feedback!


End file.
